Férias de Verão 2
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Mais uma aventura de Severo Snape e Lílian Evans em um verão fora de Hogwarts. Que surpresas essas férias reservam?


Titulo: **Férias de Verão 2**

One-shot

Autora: Sheyla Snape

Beta: FerPotter

Censura: Livre.

Gênero: Comédia/ Romance(?)

Spoillers: Nada relevante, afinal, todo mundo já leu os livros.

Resumo: Mais uma aventura de Severo Snape e Lílian Evans em um verão fora de Hogwarts. Que surpresas essas férias reservam?

Disclaimer: Todos já sabem, mas não custa repetir. HP E CIA NÃO ME PERTENCEM!!!

Por essas e outras é que NUNCA MAIS deixo os manuscritos das minhas idéias jogados por ai. Foi assim que perdi HP, Senhor dos Anéis e uma porção de outras coisas. Então, tudo aqui é da Tia JK, e eu só posso brincar um pouco com os personagens. Claro, sem fins lucrativos e só por diversão mesmo!

Agradecimentos: À FerPotter, que me ajudou muito dando idéias e me corrigindo sobre as atitudes do Sevinho. Valeu mesmo! E claro, a minha mana Gabi e todas as Snapetes!

Esta fic foi escrita em resposta ao SnapeFest de 2009.

OoooOOoooO

**Férias de Verão 2**

**Episódio 02 – É verdade?...**

Os sapatos gastos batiam firmes no chão coberto de pedras e folhas, cujo som seco estalava no ar, denunciando facilmente a localização deles.

— Precisamos sair daqui, agora! — disse o menino de cabelos escuros.

— Eu sei, mas para onde?

Severo olhou ao redor, não havia lugar onde se esconder. Ele olhou para as árvores, folhas e galhos. Não tinham opção alguma, a não ser...

— Sev, não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia virmos para cá. Se eles nos alcançarem, não há como pedir ajuda; ninguém vai nos ouvir!

— Calma, Lily, vai dar certo, eu tive uma idéia! — Os olhos dela estavam arregalados e cheios de medo. Severo teve a certeza que aquele brilho assustado jamais combinaria com o verde esmeralda que ele tanto adorava. Sem pensar o porquê, ele apertou a mão dela com força, tentando lhe transmitir segurança.

— Idéia?... — ela murmurou indecisa.

— Vamos para a velha ponte da fabrica e...

— Você está maluco? É muito longe, e aquele lugar está em ruínas, Sev, a ponte mal se agüenta em pé. Como vamos atravessá-la?

— Confie em mim, Lily... Vai dar certo!

"_Eles correram por ali!"_

O grito estava distante, mas Severo e Lílian se assustaram como se estivesse há poucos metros deles.

— Vamos! — Severo a puxou pela mão, e eles recomeçaram a correr. Ainda ouviam os gritos dos garotos que os perseguiam.

Lílian nunca achou que conseguiria vencer toda aquela distância, só acreditou quando viu diante de si os restos de uma ponte de madeira que levava à antiga fabrica de sapatos. Seu pai trabalhara lá antes dela fechar completamente, era contador, e por vários meses ela o vira atravessar aquela mesma ponte para ir ao trabalho. Ela, sua irmã e sua mãe às vezes o esperavam atravessar e acenar do outro lado do rio, antes de se virarem e voltarem para casa.

— Sev, essa coisa não vai agüentar a gente! — Ela se assustou ao ver várias tábuas balançarem com o vento.

Severo se virou para ela, um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Aquele, ela sabia, era o sinal de que ele tivera uma idéia particularmente maldosa.

— Nós não vamos atravessá-la... Eles vão!

— Como é?...

Ele não respondeu, apenas tirou um dos velhos sapatos que calçava e o atirou para o outro lado da ponte.

— Agora veremos se Jason Thomas e sua gangue são corajosos. — Ele se virou para ela, ainda sorrindo maldosamente.

— Mas... mas e nós? Para onde vamos, como vamos nos...?

Severo não a respondeu, apenas agarrou-lhe a mão direita e a puxou, seguindo em direção ao barranco que levava ao leito do rio.

O local era íngreme e cheio de pedras soltas. Com cuidado, eles deslizaram alguns metros quase sem controle. Severo segurou Lílian com força para lhe dar equilíbrio ou ela seria jogada nas águas poluídas do rio. Ela não entendeu onde estava exatamente até sentir a poeira do assoalho da velha ponte cair-lhe sobre os cabelos e a face.

— Sev, eles vão...

—... Shh! – ele a interrompeu. — Aqui eles não vão nos encontrar, relaxe.

— Mas e se a ponte cair?

— Não vai, essa parte é segura, olhe! As vigas de madeira estão firmes, as tábuas podres estão mais à frente. Se algo cair, será no meio. Estamos seguros aqui.

— E se eles resolverem atravessar?

— Azar o deles... — A voz dele saiu fria e sem emoção, assustando-a. — Mas não se preocupe — ele completou —, nem o Tobias teve coragem de atravessar quando me seguiu até aqui.

Lílian sabia pouco sobre as brigas de Severo com o pai, mas suspeitava que algumas delas se tornavam mais físicas a medida que seu amigo crescia.

_Perseguido em casa, perseguido na rua..._

Ela não conseguia entender como as pessoas não viam nele o mesmo Severo Snape que ela via: gentil e inteligente – do jeito dele, mas, ainda assim... amável. Lílian o observou atentamente, sentado numa pedra, procurando ouvir se alguém se aproximava. Ele era gentil sim, mas apenas com ela. Com qualquer outro, ele era apenas seco e frio, no máximo educado, mas jamais cordial... _Será que...?_

— Sev...

— O quê, você ouviu algo?

— Não... eu, eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

— Ah não, não é hora de tirar duvida sobre a matéria que o Slug só vai ensinar no terceiro ano, Lily. Estamos no primeiro ainda e...

— Engraçadinho! Não é isso! É que... lá no parque, quando o Jason e a turma dele nos atacou...

— Eu juro, Lily, foi um acidente! Eu não queria usar magia, foi involuntário... Quando eu vi...

— A lixeira voou e derramou tudo sobre a cabeça dele. Perfeitamente compreensível, sei! Deve ter sido um acidente mágico, não é? — Ela sorriu mesmo tentando manter o tom sério.

Ele sorriu de volta, meio envergonhado.

— Sim, exatamente o mesmo tipo de acidente mágico que fez as calças do Liam O'Maley pararem nos calcanhares dele.

— Bem... ele... ele vai lembrar de usar cuecas da próxima vez que sair de casa. — Ela corou e ambos riram.

Riram distraídos de onde estavam, até mesmo esquecidos de quem ou porque se escondiam. Aquela espontaneidade, o riso fácil dela, sempre contagiava Severo... sempre que ela sorria assim, solta e despreocupada com a vida. Logo ele se viu parado apenas observando-a, a sombra de um sorriso tímido pairando no rosto dele, até que Lílian também parou de rir e olhou para ele, suas feições ficando, de repente, muito sérias.

— Sev... é verdade?

— O quê?

— O que o Jason disse lá no parque.

Ele não a respondeu.

— Diz, Sev...

— Dizer o quê, Lily? Ele sempre fala um monde de idiotices; você não deveria prestar atenção no que ele...

— Você gosta de mim, Sev? — Ela o viu se esconder sob os cabelos pretos. Aquele era um típico sinal do quanto estava incomodado com a pergunta, do quanto lhe faltavam palavras para dizer qualquer coisa que estivesse dentro dele.

— Jason Thomas é um idiota completo; você não devia dar ouvidos aos absurdos que ele diz por ai. — As palavras saíram de sua boca num tom forte e incisivo, quase aborrecido e mais rápido do que ele pretendia.

Severo ergueu os olhos apenas para encontrar o olhar magoado dela e ter a certeza absoluta de que deveria ter controlado sua língua.

Desespero tentava tomar conta dele enquanto seu cérebro procurava uma saída, mas ver o desapontamento nos olhos de Lily não o estava ajudando. A pergunta dela ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos: "Você gosta de mim, Sev?" Ela era a única coisa boa em sua jovem e já tão miserável vida, a única pessoa no mundo que o aceitava sem questionamentos... Deus, se ele gostava dela? Era claro que sim!

— Você é minha melhor e única amiga, Lily... Deveria saber que eu não... eu jamais... — Ela o viu tremer de raiva.

— Do que você tá falando, Sev?

— Eu não desrespeitaria você. Nunca!

— Eu não estou entendendo.

— Você viu a sua irmã e aquele namorado dela escondidos naquele canto escuro perto da floresta? Era... era nojento!

A lembrança de Petúnia e Valter, agarrados atrás de uma árvore perto das matas que cercavam o parque onde costumavam brincar, invadiu a mente de Lílian.

— Eca, Sev!

O olhar de enjôo no rosto de Lílian teria feito Severo rir, mas ele não durou muito tempo no rosto dela quando se ouviu logo acima de suas cabeças: o estalar da madeira da ponte seguida das vozes do grupo que os perseguia.

— Eles não estão por aqui, pra onde podem ter ido? — disse um menino alto e gordo, parecendo muito irritado.

— Não sei, Jason, talvez eles tenham se escondido lá na velha fabrica? — Apontou um garoto franzino de cabelos pretos.

— Impossível... Essa coisa tá quase caindo; não teriam coragem de atravessar.

— Olhem! — Um terceiro integrante do grupo apontou. — Parecem sapatos lá do outro lado; eles atravessaram sim!

Lílian arregalava os olhos para Severo, assustada, e ele apenas fez-lhe um sinal para permanecer em silêncio ou tudo estaria perdido.

— Não acredito que aquele magricela ensebado teve coragem pra tanto.

— Parece que teve... E aí, Jason, vai arriscar? — o terceiro menino, baixo e de cabelos loiros, debochou enquanto empurrava o amigo na direção da ponte.

Várias tábuas estalaram e rangeram quando Jason deu alguns passos para frente.

— Tá maluco? Vai você! — Assustado, ele empurrou Liam para o meio da ponte, fazendo-a balançar mais ainda.

— Já que ninguém vai, eu vou voltar pro parque! — anunciou Ray. O menino franzino começou a andar sem esperar uma conclusão dos amigos.

Jason e Liam apenas se olharam.

— Se eu ver um fio daquele cabelo ensebado no parque... — Jason chutou uma das tábuas da ponte.

— Aquele magricela do Snape não vai fugir a vida toda, a gente pega ele.

Não demorou muito, e Severo e Lílian puderam ouvir os dois garotos se afastando, não sem antes gritarem para o outro lado do rio:

— Snape, seu maricas. Volte aqui se for homem! — Era Liam, a plenos pulmões.

— Vai se esconder atrás de mulher, é?! Covarde!

Eles ainda gritaram outras ofensas e riram alto enquanto se afastavam. Snape apenas ficou imóvel; seu olhar não refletia nada do que pensava. Foi Lílian quem quebrou o silencio:

— Vamos embora, Sev.

Eles começaram a escalar a encosta íngreme, Severo a ajudando, evitando que escorregasse nas pedras soltas. Quando chegaram ao topo, Severo ainda olhou em volta a procura dos garotos, mas nada viu. Ele não percebera, mas em algum momento durante a subida, Lílian agarrara sua mão e não soltara, mesmo agora de pé e a salvo, ela ainda mantinha o aperto firme.

— E agora, o que a gente faz? — ela perguntou indecisa.

— Não sei... Que tal... — Ele deu um sorriso malvado. — Que tal nós praticarmos algumas mágicas "não-tão-acidentais" lá no parque?

— Severo!

— O quê?

— Você está me saindo pior que a encomenda!

— A culpa é sua, você e suas "idéias-brilhantes-para-o-verão"! Só estou entrando no espírito.

Eles riram e começaram a caminhar, discutindo planos de como aproveitar o verão. Severo caminhava ao lado dela, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz apesar de toda aquela louca aventura. Ele sentia o chão cheio de folhas e pedrinhas machucando seu pé descalço, o sapato abandonado em algum lugar do outro lado da velha ponte da fábrica. Por um instante, ele se sentiu ridículo daquele jeito, manco e desajeitado em suas vestes largas. Mas ele não se importava, não enquanto aquele sorriso brilhasse nos olhos verdes esmeralda e ela segurasse sua mão distraidamente como fazia agora.

Lílian perguntara se ele gostava dela?... Claro que gostava. Sempre!

FIM. (?)

* * *

N.A: É isso aí. Fim de mais uma aventura. Mas não fiquem tristes, logo, logo outras aparecerão. Enquanto isso, que tal mandar um comentário e dizer o que achou? Ainda estou aceitando sugestões para novas aventuras. Beijos, Shey.


End file.
